1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ceramic and masonry power saws and more particularly to a ceramic and masonry power saw having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,124 to Lee discloses a ceramic and masonry power saw comprising a cutting table attached to a frame; a cutting head having a proximal end and a distal end, supported above the table and attached to the frame at a proximal end; a motor attached to the cutting head; a tapered bearing housing assembly disposed in the cutting head at the distal end; a circular saw blade connected to the tapered bearing housing assembly; a drive belt connected to the motor and the circular saw blade immediately adjacent thereto; and a tray disposed beneath the cutting table. The cutting table includes a hinge member connected to the frame, whereby the cutting table pivots around the frame.
However, in a cutting operation, coolant and saw dust are mixed and the mixture may splash out of the cutting table. The splash may disperse dirt on an employee and pollute the environment.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of ceramic and masonry power saw of this type are constantly sought.